


affection, n.

by soongyuus



Series: abc's of love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: af·fec·tion/əˈfekSH(ə)n/, noun.a gentle feeling of fondness or liking.





	affection, n.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta-ed.

Seungcheol cards his hand through Jeonghan’s now black hair, his head propped on his hands as he basks in the silence of their surroundings, his eyes busy roaming through his boyfriend’s sleeping form, making something warm bloom inside his chest as he just takes in everything.

The sun is already rising outside their bedroom window, the sky’s soft orange hues reflecting on Jeonghan’s face, making his facial features look more gentle than they already are. Seungcheol didn’t even notice that it’s already nearing sunrise as he continues talking with Jeonghan about nothing and everything all at once, the movie playing on his laptop has long been forgotten the moment Jeonghan had commented about how interesting parallel universes are and continues to explain why.

_ “All the possibilities of us not ending up with each other are so damn many,” Jeonghan chuckles before bringing his bottle of beer to his lips to sip at it. “But chances of us meeting in other universes are pretty plenty as well. I mean, how fucking cool is that, right? Imagine being so lucky you get to meet me thousands of times in different dimensions.” _

_ “I already feel lucky meeting you in this one, thought,” Seungcheol counters, chin perched on Jeonghan’s shoulder. He tilts his head to the side to press his lips against the back of Jeonghan’s ear. “I’m so glad I met you in this one.” _

The sound of Jeonghan’s giggle still rings in his ears when Seungcheol continued pressing kisses on the skin there. The raven-haired man shakes his head at the reminder, letting a fond smile paint his face with his eyes crinkling at the corner as he thinks about Jeonghan, who’s currently dead asleep down on his lap.

Images of Jeonghan’s bright and gleaming eyes whenever he tells Seungcheol about something he’s interested about started flooding Seungcheol’s mind as his boyfriend stirs in his sleep, turning on his side and pressing his face on Seungcheol’s tummy, the older man supressing a giggle of his own at the ticklish feeling of Jeonghan’s nose poking through his tank top.

Next thing Seungcheol that rings in his mind is the breathlessness in Jeonghan’s voice as he relay information to Seungcheol after digging another article that could prove the existence of the unknown or whatever topic he’s currently into and from the on, it just seem like a film of Jeonghan played on Seungcheol’s brain showing Jeonghan’s serene face whenever he feels the sea breeze, the crease between his brows when Seungcheol does something that doesn’t sit well with him, his pout that always reduce Seungcheol into submitting and giving Jeonghan what he wants and lastly, Seungcheol’s favorite after the image of Jeonghan’s breathless laugh, the child-like excitement that is shown through his body movements - his waving hands, the shaking of his legs, the light behind his eyes… _ Jeonghan, jeonghan, jeonghan. _

Seungcheol was shaken out of his _ Jeonghan Trance _as he yelps when he feels a pair of teeth on his stomach, making him look down only to watch Jeonghan lay down on his back again, his squinted eyes fluttering open.

“What are you so giggly about at-” Jeonghan sits up to look at the clock on their wall before letting gravity tug his body down on the couch again, closing his eyes once he found a comfortable position, “at 6:04 AM?” the younger asks in a hoarse voice.

Seungcheol smiles - _ he just can’t stop smiling when it comes to Jeonghan - _before moving his hands on Jeonghan’s hair after the younger male nudges his head on Seungcheol’s palm like a cat asking for a pat. 

“Just thinking about you,” Seungcheol answers honestly in a quiet voice, careful not to disturb the comfortable silence surrounding them. 

Jeonghan snickers at that, the corner of his lips ticking up, “You’re so cheesy.”

“I’m a man in love, can you blame me?”

“Gross,” Jeonghan scrunches his nose and feigning disgust before he giggles, “but I love it.”

Seungcheol chuckles at that, the warmth consuming him and spreading throughout his body and making his heart flutter. His cheeks would probably hurt from smiling too much but that’s a problem he’d think about once it’s there. For now, he bends down to drop a kiss on his Jeonghan’s forehead. 

“You love me,” a kiss on the cheek, “happy birthday.”

Jeonghan meets his eyes before pulling himself up to press a kiss at the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth, then leaning in to place a quick peck on his plump lips, wiggling his eyebrows once he pulled away far enough for Seungcheol to see him making the older man laugh.

Whatever Jeonghan meant by that, it’s for Seungcheol to decipher on his own.

_ And he plans on doing just that until his last breath. As long as it’s with Jeonghan. _

**Author's Note:**

> hello! [hopefully] i'm back with a new series. this was kinda inspired by David Levithan's Lover's Dictionary, one of my favorite YA books. hope you'll enjoy it! :)


End file.
